


Christmas Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lots of random things, Makoto can’t cook, Not a Love Story, Random & Short, Secret Santa, this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Haru thinks he’ll end up celebrating with family friends. His own seemed to have other plans, until Nagisa takes him to a shopping trip and gets back to absolute chaos!Light, fluffy, ship free and funny story focusing on Haru and Nagisa mostly.For a secret Santa event





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here’s a present for someone as part of a secret Santa exchange. This work is beta read, but might still undergo some slight changes

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Today was the 24th December and Haru had returned to Iwatobi a few days ago to enjoy Christmas with his old team. Unfortunately they all seemed to have made plans without him, since no one expected for him to come back. But that didn’t make him remotely sad, maybe a bit lonely, but he could just soak in the bathtub. Or try new mackerel recipes.

Today, he promised his parents to do some grocery shopping. Well, his mother convinced him to do so, since she was going to need a few things to prepare for the evening and she couldn’t have gotten the ingredients a day before because of a holiday. Even though Japan doesn’t celebrate Christmas, his parents insisted on inviting family and friends over this evening and come together. Haru didn’t really look forward to it, but he couldn’t really say anything, the decision was made.

As he finally got out of the bathtub and prepared to go grocery shopping, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and was greeted by a loud “Haru-chan!!!”

Nagisa hugged him, laughing. “Finally you opened the door!”

“Ah, were you waiting?” Haru asked, sheepishly.

“Yes! Your parents aren’t here, I guess they went away.” Nagisa pouted.

Now that he said it, it really did seem quieter than usual. Haru sighed, he spent too much time in the bathtub again.

“Anyway Haru-chan! Come shopping with me! Your parents told you to right?” Nagisa asked, dragging Haru with him.

Haru nodded, wondering how Nagisa knew. Maybe his parents told Nagisa’s parents, but it’s not like he cared much. If Nagisa was helping, he’d return home sooner and spend more time soaking in the bathtub.

“Come on!” Nagisa whined. Haru just sighed but followed him after closing the door behind him.

Haru noticed that the door was unlocked, so he wondered why Nagisa didn’t go in. Maybe he was just trying to be polite? Haru shrugged, it was no use thinking about that.

“Haru-chaaaaan! Are you excited for Christmas? I sure need to buy a lot too! What about you? What’s on your list? Will you give your parents any presents? Oh I’m so excited!” Nagisa blabbered away.

Haru didn’t really listen, but he appreciated that he filled the silence as they went to the mall. There was no snow yet, but the weather forecast warned that it could change anytime. It was cold, but he forgot his scarf and ear muffs today. He shivered, despite wearing a thick coat, envying Nagisa’s cute pink earmuffs with matching gloves and scarf under his bright yellow jacket.

“We’re here!” The blond cheerfully announced, dragging Haru into the next store, who was glad he didn’t have to freeze anymore.

Nagisa quickly grabbed a shopping cart and put mostly sweets into it. “We need this! And this! And this!”

Haru sighed inwardly as he placed groceries he needed into his own cart. It felt like shopping with a child, but Haru didn’t particularly mind. As they passed the isle with fresh fish, he couldn’t resist and added a mackerel to the cart, although it wasn’t on the list.

After they paid for everything (Haru had to chip in since Nagisa didn’t have enough), they went to a store that had little bits of everything.

“Haru-chan! We should try and find costumes!” Nagisa chirped.

“For what?” Haru asked, wishing he never agreed to go with Nagisa.

“Dress up! And take photos! You’d look so cute, Haru-chan!” Nagisa giggled, holding up a huge mackerel costume.

He couldn’t resist. He tried every costume and every little silly thing, was forced to pose and endure embarrassing photos, until the store manager got annoyed and threatened to throw them both out. As Haru finally changed out of the last costume, he noticed that Nagisa wasn’t there anymore.

Haru went out to search for him, but the mall was crowded. He finally looked at his phone (he was forced to keep it with him). Nagisa had sent him a message that he was going home, wishing him a nice day. Somehow Haru was both glad and annoyed, because Nagisa never disappeared like that. Now his good mood was somewhat ruined, so he just made his way home.

Once he opened the door, an overwhelming smell of burnt made him scrunch his nose. He also heard two people fighting in the living room. When he quietly went to it, he saw Rei, Nagisa and Rin fighting over how to decorate the house.

“And I’m saying, Haruka-senpai would appreciate it like this!” Rei yelled at Rin.

“No way!” Rin yelled back. “I know better!”

Nagisa wasn’t helping either. None of them noticed Haru standing there. He was quietly observing how the decoration was just overlapping. The ground was covered in tinsel. Nagisa accidentally let a box with glitter fall to the ground (Haru couldn’t remember that he owned any).

A sudden panicked scream made Haru flinch, immediately going to the kitchen. Makoto was there, somehow he managed to burn whatever was in the pan so strongly that flames appeared. Immediately, Haru grabbed a fire extinguisher, pushed Makoto to the side, turned the stove off and extinguished the flames. Haru then noticed that it was supposed to be a fish. Probably mackerel. Makoto ruined it.

“Ha-Haru...” Makoto looked like a puppy that was scolded for having done something bad.

Haru just sighed. “Go and help to clean up. I’ll help, once I clean up.”

Makoto sighed. “We wanted to surprise you...” he mumbled before going to help clean up, while Haru cleaned whatever was left of the kitchen.

It took him a few hours, but once he finished, he also helped coming up with a clear plan where to put which decoration. Rei and Rin finally stopped fighting and worked together. Nagisa just ate cookies while watching. Then Haru started cooking Christmas dinner for his family and friends. To top it, his mother allowed him to do a mackerel cake so everyone could be happy.

Everyone loved the food and Haru thanked his friends for wanting to surprise him. It made him feel happy, although the result was a disaster. Still he thought today’s Christmas Eve would be boring, but it turned out to be quite fun (even the shopping trip with Nagisa).

In the end, everyone exchanged their presents. Haru had a handmade sweater for Nagisa (he loved it so much, he wore it immediately), he gave Rei a new pair of swim shorts which he thought were better for speed (Rei thanked him profusely. Nagisa teased him for blushing), for Makoto he had a snow globe with a dolphin inside (that earned him a tight hug) and for Rin he had a similar present, just with a shark inside. Then his friends gave him their presents, Haru received a book with mackerel recipes from Rei, Nagisa gave him an iwatobi-chan figurine (it was a rare one), Rin gave him a mackerel plush toy and Makoto gave him bathbombs with mackerel scent. He thanked his friends once again for the wonderful gifts (he especially liked the plush toy and the bathbombs).

Later in the evening, they agreed to stay over. Although the house was cramped with so many people, Haru couldn’t care less. He was too happy to be bothered about it. And in the silent of the night, while listening to his friends’ calm breathing, he finally fell asleep and dreamed pleasant dreams about joining an adventure on the big blue sea...


End file.
